


Demon

by Teufelsratte



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Besessen, Bessesenheit, Damon - Freeform, Engel des Todes, Gen, Gewalt, Killerhund, Selbstmordgedanken, Stalker Damon, Tierquälerei, Tod
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teufelsratte/pseuds/Teufelsratte
Summary: Eine kleine Horrorgeschichte über einen Dämon, der eine junge Frau in seiner Gewalt hält.„Warum tust du mir das an?“  Weil es mir Freude bereitet„Warum ich?“  Weil du dafür erschaffen wurdest„Was hast du davon?“  Dein Flehen„Wann lässt du mich endlich gehen?“             Wenn Azrael dich holen kommt





	Demon

Your poison kiss spread through my body  
Finally it reached my heart  
I fall down on my knees and cry  
I should have known it from the start  
  
Demon Love  
Demon Love  
You make me despise myself  
Degrade myself  
Have mercy  
Demon Love  
Demon Love  
You make me despise myself  
Degrade myself  
Have mercy  
Pass me by

(*Demon Love von der Band ASP. Übersetzung siehe unten)

Das Lied das ich so sehr liebte...

Ich wollte es nicht mehr hören. Doch konnte ich es auch nicht ausstellen. Es hinderte mich daran. Es wollte mir zeigen, was es noch mit mir vorhat.

Mit Tränen, die meine Augen bereits rot gefärbt haben, hockte ich auf dem Boden meiner Wohnung.

Bitte hör auf...

Alles flehen half nichts. Ich hörte nur das Lied und das Lachen dieser Bestie.

„Warum tust du mir das an?“ _Weil es mir Freude bereitet_

„Warum ich?“ _Weil du dafür erschaffen wurdest_

„Was hast du davon?“ _Dein Flehen_

„Wann lässt du mich endlich gehen?“ _Wenn Azrael dich holen kommt_

Kurz dachte ich an den Tag zurück, an dem es begann.

Es war während der Abschlussprüfung. Es waren gerade mal fünf Minuten, an der ich an meiner Arbeit schrieb, als sich wie aus dem Nichts mein Körper verkrampfte. Ich zitterte und konnte nicht mehr aufhören.

Im Krankenhaus sagte man mir, es wäre ein Epileptischer Anfall gewesen. Ich glaubte den Ärzten. Zunächst hatte ich nur in einigen Nächten Alpträume. Ich dachte, ich würde mir die Stimmen nur einbilden. Doch sechs Jahre später begann es schlimmer zu werden. Die Alpträume häuften sich und wurden immer brutaler und die Stimmen immer lauter.

Es zeigte mir Bilder und schließlich sprach es zu mir.

_Hallo, Jody. Ich hoffe dir gefielen die wunderschönen Bilder aus deinen Träumen._

_Ich werde dich von nun an begleiten. Wir werden sicher eine ganze Menge Spaß gemeinsam haben._

_Ich höre jetzt schon deine Schreie._

Der Tag veränderte alles. Dieser Tag, zerstörte alle Nachfolgenden.

Es zerstörte alles was noch kommen wird.

_Lausche dem Lied. Du magst es doch so sehr. Nun bist du der Protagonist. Ich werde dich dazu machen. FREUE DICH!_

Ich schrie. Die letzten Worte waren so Laut in meinem Kopf. Nur ich konnte sie hören.

Ich sah in die Ecke unter meinem Bett. Auch Jelly winselte und hatte Angst. Sie spürte es, die Bestie in mir.

_Der Köter ist ja auch noch da. Willst du dein Glück nicht mit ihm teilen?_

Ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können, kroch ich auf allen Vieren zu dem kleinen Hund.

„Bitte tu das nicht. Lass sie in Ruhe, Ich tu auch alles was du willst.“

_Das musst du doch sowieso_

„Bitte tu ihr nichts“ flehte ich die Bestie weiter an. Ich wusste, dass sie es liebte und das es nichts bringen wird, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Ich sah wie ich mich dem Hund langsam näherte, konnte ihre Angst spüren.

_Flehe weiter. Ich liebe es_

Schließlich erreichte ich Jelly. Sie klemmte ihren Schwanz ein, winselte und machte sich klein. Starr vor Angst, konnte sie nicht fliehen.

Meine Hände griffen zu. Das Jaulen der kleinen Jelly war zu hören. Der Dämon lachte so unerträglich laut in meinem Kopf.

„Bitte hör auf“ die Worte waren durch mein schluchzen kaum zu verstehen.

Der Hund jaulte weiter, solange es seine zugeschnürte Kehle noch durchhielt. Der Dämon würgte mit meinen Händen das unschuldige, kleine Geschöpf und ließ einfach nicht locker.

„Bitte hör auf“ mit zittriger Stimme wiederholte ich immer wieder diese Worte. Es lachte immer lauter, amüsierte sich an der Grausamkeit.

Plötzlich jedoch, kurz bevor das Herz des kleinen Tiers zu schlagen aufhörte, lies es los.

Dort lag sie. Noch atmete sie. Doch ob sie dies überlebte, vermochte ich nicht zu sagen.

_Sie wird Überleben. Ich hatte nicht vor sie zu töten. Ihr Winseln ist fasst besser als deines_

Mein Körper erschlaffte und ich weinte mich in den Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich. Ich war noch immer müde, denn mein Schlaf ist schon seit Monaten nicht mehr erholsam. Der Schlaf ist für mich nun nur noch eine qualvolle Notwendigkeit. Doch galt dies auch für den Rest meines Lebens.

Vielleicht sollte ich mich umbringen? Besser ich als die unschuldige Jelly. Doch was hatte ich eigentlich falsch gemacht? Womit habe ich diesen Dämon verdient? Egal.

Es gab diese eine Sache, bei der ich mir nun sicher war. Es kann mich nicht mehr quälen, wenn ich tot bin.

Ich ging in die Küche, suchte in den Schränken ein Messer. Es muss scharf sein.

Ich wog das Messer in der Hand, betrachtete es und testete es an meiner Fingerkuppe. Wie in Trance beobachtete ich, wie das Blut langsam meinem Finger, an der Hand entlang floss und wie es schließlich auf den Boden tropfte.

Ein letztes Mal blickte ich über meine Schulter nach hinten. Jelly lag dort, beinahe bewegungslos. Sie beobachtete mich.

Kurze Zeit später sah ich wieder auf die Schneide des Messers. Ich brachte es in Position. Legte es auf meine Halsschlagader, schloss die Augen und meine Hand zitterte vor Aufregung.

Es wird mich erlösen...

Ich wollte es vollbringen, doch es hielt mich auf. Starr und mit Tränen in den Augen wartete ich auf den Tod. Doch er kam nicht. Ich konnte mich nicht rühren.

Es will das nicht, es hindert mich...

Es lässt mich nicht gehen, denn noch ist es nicht fertig.

Wieder ertappte ich mich dabei, ans Gute geglaubt zu haben.

_Glaube nicht ans Gute. Es wird dich enttäuschen_

Ich glaubte der Dämon wäre weg gewesen.

_Ich bin nie weit weg, Jody!_

Ich ließ das Messer fallen, hörte wie es klirrend auf dem Boden aufschlug. Ich kann ihm nicht entkommen. Das Gute, es gibt es nicht. Nur das Schlechte und das war in mir.

Bitte lass mich gehen!

Noch einige Stunden verbrachte ich starr in der Küche. Kein Muskel ließ sich bewegen. Es hielt mich fest, es war mein grausamer Herr und ich sein hilfloses Spielzeug. Wann wird es wieder mit mir spielen wollen?

Ein Ruck ging durch meinen Körper und ich fiel zu Boden, als hätte sich ein Loch unter meinen Füssen aufgetan.

_Es ist Zeit. Dein Leben ruft und ich beobachte dich. Denke daran Jody. Du kannst nicht fliehen!_

„Mein Leben ruft,“ wiederholte ich leise, „und mein Peiniger folgt!“

Ich ging zur Arbeit. Ich rannte. Wieder würde ich zu spät kommen, wieder konnte ich weder essen noch trinken. Auch duschen konnte ich nicht vorher.

Es will mich erniedrigen. Mich in aller Öffentlichkeit demütigen.

Doch nun war Schluss mit meinem Leben. Es war schon vorbei, bevor ich ankam. Mein Chef hat angerufen. Ich bin gefeuert worden.

_Bald ist alles vorbei, Jody._

Warnte der Dämon.

„Dann mach es jetzt“

_Noch bin ich nicht fertig, Jody_

In Gedanken versunken ging ich durch die Straßen der Stadt. Immer wieder fielen Tränen zu Boden. Wenn ich nicht darauf achte, würde mich vielleicht jemand überfahren? Ein Lächeln erfüllte mein Gesicht. Wie schön dies doch wäre.

_Keine Angst, Jody. Ich achte auf dich_

Es verhindert allen Schaden meines Körpers. Es lässt mich noch nicht gehen. Noch ist es nicht fertig...

Wann ist es endlich soweit? Wann kommt der Tag meiner Erlösung?

Es sagte, bald ist es vorbei, doch sagte es dies schon so oft.

_Sieh hoch!_

Ich folgte dem Befehl. Viele Augen starrten mich an. Es waren keine normalen Augen. Es waren schwarze Löcher. Dunkle Pupillen, die starr auf mich gerichtet waren.

Wo vorher die Menschen waren, waren nun Gestalten der Hölle. Sie Alle starrten mich an.

Obwohl ich wusste, dass es eine Halluzination war, bekam ich es mit der Angst zu tun. Ich vergaß den Dämon, ich vergaß die Realität, ich vergaß mich selbst. Ich rannte. Neben mir überall diese Gestalten, diese starren Augen. Ich schloss die Meinen und schrie. Dann spürte ich, wie ich mit etwas zusammenstieß. Von der Wucht des Aufpralls, fiel ich hart zu Boden. Mit tränen in den Augen sah ich hoch. Grinsend und mit dunklem Blick sah die Schwarze Gestalt zu mir hinunter. Ihre Hand näherte sich, wollte mich packen, doch ich schaffte es aufzuspringen und zu fliehen. Wieder rannte ich, sah nur nach vorne und konnte spüren, wie die Gestalten hinter mir ihre Köpfe auf unnatürliche Weise verdrehten, nur um mich weiter mit ihren Blicken aufzusaugen. Ich wollte fliehen, doch es gab kein Entkommen. Ich weinte, ich schrie, ich rannte blind, fiel und spürte die nasse Kälte, die mich einzuhüllen begann. Schreien konnte ich nicht mehr, viel zu viel Wasser drang in meine Lungen. Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen. Würde ich nun doch endlich sterben?

Ich erwachte in der Dunkelheit und über mir schienen die Sterne. Warum lag ich auf dem Gras?

Mühsam stemmte ich mich hoch. Mir war so kalt. Langsam wankte ich in Richtung meiner Wohnung. Auf dem Weg dorthin, sah ich auf der anderen Straßenseite eine flackernde Laterne. Flackerte sie wirklich oder plante der Dämon etwas? Ich wollte wegsehen, doch konnte ich nicht. Schließlich begann sie wieder gleichmäßig zu leuchten. Muss ich mir wohl eingebildet haben.

Als ich dann endlich Zuhause ankam, zögerte ich. Wird der Dämon Jelly nun wieder irgendwas antun?

Ich war so müde. Weiteres Denken fiel mir immer schwieriger. Ich schloss die Tür auf, ging hinein und setzte mich erschöpft auf das Sofa. Ich schloss meine Augen, wollte einfach nur noch schlafen.

Ein leises Knurren? Wo kam es her? Ich öffnete die Augen und blickte mich um. Immer noch hörte ich dieses leise Knurren.

Jelly! Hellwach sprang ich auf. Wo ist sie?

Das Knurren kam aus meinem Schlafzimmer. Unter meinem Bett.

Ich kniete mich hin, legte meinen Kopf auf den Boden und erschrak.

Knurrend mit scharfen Reißzähnen, an denen Blut klebte, sah mich der kleine weiße Hund mit leeren, schwarzen Augen an. Ihr Hinterbein blutete, als hätte sie es sich selbst aufgerissen. Eine hässliche, große Fleischwunde trennte es fast vollkommen von ihrem kleinem Körper.

Nun setzte sie sich langsam in Bewegung. Ihr Hinterbein zog sie hinter sich her und es hinterließ eine Spur aus Blut.

Ich wollte aufspringen, wollte fliehen, doch ich konnte nicht. Bewegungslos, fest im Griff des Dämons, wartete ich darauf, von ihr zerfetzt zu werden.

Laut hörte ich das Lachen der Bestie.

Jelly sprang, riss mir den Arm auf. Ich schrie vor Schmerz, konnte mich jedoch nicht wehren.

Immer mehr zerfetzte sie mir Arme, Beine und Gesicht mit einer Kraft, die unmöglich in so einem kleinen Hund stecken konnte.

Schließlich erreichte sie meine Kehle und ich erschlaffte zwischen ihren Zähnen.

Regungslos und zitternd vor Angst stand ich in der kalten Dunkelheit. Das Einzige, was ich sehen konnte, war mein toter Körper und ein grelles Licht. Ich versuchte hineinzusehen, doch blendete es zu sehr. Fest kniff ich meine Augen zusammen und versuchte es mit meiner Hand etwas zu dimmen. Ein Schatten, noch klein, wurde größer und schien aus der Ferne des Unbekannten auf mich zu zuschreiten.

Je näher es kam, desto mehr Konturen konnte ich erkennen. Die Kreatur sah aus wie ein Mensch, doch nicht ganz. Weiße Flügel spreizten sich von seinem Körper und verdeckten nun das Licht.

Der Schatten wurde deutlich und ich sah ein freundliches Lächeln und sanfte Augen, die mich anblickten. Alles an ihm sagte wortlos „Fürchte dich nicht“. Mein Geist lockerte sich. All die Furcht fiel von mir, als wäre sie nie da gewesen. Lächelnd blickte ich zurück.

„Wer bist du?“

„Der Gehilfe Gottes, der Engel des Todes. Mein Name, lautet Azrael!“

Der Engel hielt mir die Hand entgegen und ich griff nach ihr. Zusammen gingen wir ins Licht.

**Author's Note:**

> *Dein giftiger Kuss macht sich in meinem Körper breit  
Am Ende erreicht er mein Herz  
Ich sinke auf meine Knie nieder und schreie  
Ich hätte es von Anfang an wissen müssen
> 
> Dämonenliebe  
Dämonenliebe  
Du treibst mich in Selbstverachtung  
Selbsterniedrigung  
Hab Gnade  
Dämonenliebe  
Dämonenliebe  
Du treibst mich in Selbstverachtung  
Selbsterniedrigung  
Hab Gnade  
Lass mich gehen


End file.
